Aevitas
by wwechic1619
Summary: Forever. Our lives were intertwined. I couldn't fight it, I didn't want to. AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1

I'm an idiot, so I'm starting another story I cannot get out of my head. It's inspired but not copied by Destroying Typecasts by Zandara Gorin. It's going to be ooc, twilight switch flip craziness. I promise I'm working on chapters on my other stories too.

Disclaimer: Twilight is not owned by muah.

**If I could have dreamt of anything it would be of him breathing, happy, and human. There was nothing in this world that mattered to me more than this seventeen year old human boy. He was everything. If they succeeded in what they wanted I would never get to see him smile, kiss him, have him wrap his arms around me and gasp when the light caressed us. I would never know if Alice's predictions were true, I would never know what his children would look like. I would never be sorrier for who and what I was then that moment.**

**I would find them, there was no other way. There was no other solution. I would sacrifice everything if I could only bring him back to me. **

**Bella**

This place always brought back the memories I tried to repress. Esme and Carlisle had lived here before my change. Before I was brought to my new family, before I became a monster.

Alice was bouncing in the seat next to me, as per usual. Jasper was sitting silent and stoic in the back. I think he was more upset about his last slip than the rest of us were.

"I'm not very impressed with you for not going back to high school with us but I know I'll see you there plenty," Alice smirked next to me.

I grimaced.

I was excited about being able to start at Peninsula College instead of Forks High School. I had planned on getting my partnered BA in Human Services and then transferring to UDub with the rest of the family when they graduated, but I hated being away from the rest of my siblings. Bar Emmett who would be going to college with me.

The white Porsche Panamera shifted seamlessly through the wet roads. I nearly groaned. Rosalie had picked out the perfect car for me. A black Cadillac Escalade hybrid that housed Emmett was in front of me, Rosalie's cherry red Cadillac ELR behind him, and Esme and Carlisle in their grey Mercedes-Benz S-Class leading the way. Alice and Jasper's gold BMW Activehybrid 7 would be here within the week, not that they would have driven it here anyway with Jasper having just slipped a few weeks ago.

The hybrids were a new thing in the Cullen household. It took Rosalie an entire week to prepare them all after they had arrived in our old home in Connecticut. I wasn't sure about trying to "save" the environment. The humans were pretty good about wrecking it themselves, but my new car was fast now and eco-friendly. Ha.

I glanced around as my mind sifted those thoughts. Forks looked exactly as it had nearly a century ago. Minor changes, of course but I could dimly recall the city of my youth. As we pulled into the drive of our new home I glanced around. The groundskeeper had cleaned up around the house but it would still need a lot of love before it was to Esme's standards. The classic white suited Esme's taste perfectly. I could see the potential that she saw. It would be breathtaking when she finished it. I remotely guessed it would take her about five days tops to get it to her kind of perfection.

"I spy with my little eye…."Alice trilled as we excited our vehicles and everyone sped to the house. Alice and I stayed behind so that she could play her little game. I glanced around but wasn't quite sure when exactly she was hoping for me to catch. There was a whole storage unit full of boxes outside of our new home.

"Ugh it better not have _anything_ to do with the performance camshafts not coming." Alice tossed a glare towards Rose. I laughed. God forbid anything happen to any car parts.

"Don't worry babe, I'll make sure you get your _camshaft_," Emmett slung an arm around his wife and toted her in the house.

I laughed again and looked at my youngest sister. Her caramel eyes were glazed over and she was deeply entranced in another vision. I felt dismayed at how many she had gotten since we decided to come back to Forks.

"Anyway! I spy with my little eye….." I looked accusingly at her. She was awful chipper about that one.

"Bella, guess!"

I sighed. I was trying to entertain myself by deflecting the pellets of rain with my shield and watching them bounce, calculating exactly how far they would fly once they hit it. The last one went 1.256 millimeters.

"A new romance just for me?" I bit out sarcastically. Alice sighed this time getting annoyed with me not taking the game seriously.

"No." I didn't like the gleam in her eye at my guess.

"A giant flatscreen for Emmett and Jasper to play Bioshock Infinite on?"

I heard Emmett yell and pump his fist inside our new home, Rose scoffed next to him and Alice rolled her eyes next to me. Jasper was already holed up in his and Alice's room. I hoped his guilt would subside soon.

"No, not until tomorrow. Our new clothes! I can't wait to show you what you're wearing tomorrow around town!"

I hated to admit it, but I was moderately thrilled at the concept at a whole new wardrobe for our new home. It helped the uncertainty that coming back to my home brought. The familiarity of my sister's clothing obsession was soothing.

I smiled at my sister and looped our arms together.

"So then, you better show me the new Dolce."

Alice sped so fast into the house and up the stairs I struggled to keep our arms locked.

After an exhausting amount of Alice showing me my outfits for the few weeks before they would become "old" I retired to my safe haven. I was thrilled at the idea of having a huge wall of glass that would allow me to see the lake from my bedroom.

As I walked into the immaculate room I was shocked to notice that there was a huge bed taking up the space that the boxes weren't. It was still wrapped in plastic and smelled like fresh cedar and the creamy silk of the dusty rose sheets and blankets packaged next to it. I shook my head and figured that Alice must have been up to something tricky. She had been acting mysterious with these visions in the last few weeks, I tried not to let it bother me knowing that she kept secrets from time to time but I couldn't help but wonder.

I took another quick look and was relived to note that my acoustic panels were set up on the walls and my guitar was safe next to the other boxes.

I sighed and flitted around the room putting things in their proper place and making the annoyingly beautiful bed, letting my voice echo around the room as I sang.

**Edward**

I caressed the keys like a long lost lover. I let the music flow directly from my soul to the instrument. I was trying to ignore the whispers of my fellow classmates. New students meant instant gossip and they were evidentially shaking things up in our small town.

Orchestra was like a release, I could feel the tension easing. I didn't have to worry about grades or about my parent's while I left my energy to the pearl keys.

Lauren had been begging me to take her out again. I didn't have time or interest for any female company. Especially Lauren, I could never figure out how she could spread herself around La Push and then expect none of the guys at school to know.

The notes seeped out of me as I caressed the piano. The song ended far too soon in my little corner before the whole class started rehearsing.

I walked slowly out to my sedan after practice. I could still hear the voices of the other students around me. The news was that the family was pretty weird. Husband and wife or Dr. and Mrs. Cullen had their niece, Isabel, and their adopted children. Not so weird, but the rumor was that twins Rosalie and Jasper were _with_ their other "siblings" Emmett and Alice. I didn't care much for the rumors, but in a town this small they really stole the show. I had also heard in fierce whispers that amazing genes ran in the family. Supposedly Dr. Cullen and his sort-of offspring are all genetically apt. In all honesty I was grateful for some new blood in town. I had only transferred to Forks High my freshman year so I was still kind of new too.

"Hey Edward, everyone was going to grab a pizza to try and see some of the new kids, did you want to join?" I wasn't very social. I much preferred my own company and my Steinway, but Ben was my only real close friend.

"Uh I don't think so, dinner with the parents tonight," I shrugged at Ben before he trotted off to hop in the van with Mike, Jessica, Angela, Lauren, and Eric. I felt like I should have been disappointed to miss it, but I wasn't.

The house was dark when I pulled up. I figured my parents wouldn't be home until much later. They told me they needed regular date nights to keep things passionate. Ugh.

I tossed my coat and backpack on one of the high back chairs around the bar. There was a twenty dollar bill taped to the refrigerator with a note. 'We love you, don't wait up ;)' double ugh. I was starving though so I discarded the note and rummaged in the fridge. Soy sauce, moldy lime, loaf of bread, milk, looked like I'd be taking the money and my bank card to the grocery store tonight. My mom could be kind of an airhead sometime. It was no surprise to me that she must have forgotten to go shopping again before they left.

I picked back up my coat and checked my pockets for my wallet before heading back into the drizzle and starting up my car.

**Bella**

"I think it would be best to run it to Port Angeles after you pick it up, "Esme gave me a motherly smile before going back to make our house spotless to vampire eyes.

"Okay, did anyone need anything while I'm out," I spoke to the rest of my family. I heard everyone's murmured no's and Alice's tinkling laughter follow me out the door. I was starting to feel like Alice was hiding a lot.

I pulled into the driveway of Forks homely looking grocery store and stepped out into the drizzle, covering my hair with the hood of my coat. I could have cared less about the rain, but for appearance sakes it had to be done.

The Food Mart was playing some dreary circa 90's pop as the doors slid open. I barely registered the stares that followed me as I entered the store. It was no surprise that we would be big news, if they only knew the real story of the Cullen family.

I scented it then, the most agonizingly delicious scent. It smelt like mint, ginger, and fresh rain. It was better than any blood I had ever smelt. I could barely hold on as I walked as fast as I possibly could to find who it belonged to. I needed it _now_. I would tear this whole grocery store apart. I dimly heard my phone jangle in my pocket and swiftly reached in to silence it. Nothing would get in my way.

After the longest seconds of my immortal life I found it. I found him. He was tall, nearly a foot taller even as I stood in heels. I was drifting closer. I tried to calculate how I could possible take him. Would he follow me? I had little doubt that he would. My hands were clenched impossibly tight against my stone legs. I wanted him now though. His hair was an odd color, strands of copper twirled through the coffee strands. I stood in the middle of the isle as he debated different bags of chips. He didn't notice me yet, good. I drank him in, the flames tore through my throat causing an intense burn I had never felt before. Right at that moment his peridot eyes met mine and he gasped, dropping both bags of chips.

I rushed towards him to help pick them up, making sure not to touch him although I wanted to. I wanted to twist my hands in the soft strands and tip his head to the side and place my mouth on the perfect spot on his neck where the blood flowed, fresh and hot.

"I- uh I'm sorry about that," I let the mint burn me as he spoke so close. How long would it take me to lead him out? I would have to take him in the woods, but could I wait that long?

"No, that was my mistake. I'm sorry, "his heart beat faster as I spoke. Interesting, I wondered if he was already afraid of me.

"So rude of me, I'm Bella. Bella Cullen." He stood speechless in front of me and I giggled, but I was wondering how long it would take him to react. I might have to pull out some Rosalie to get him to follow me faster.

As soon as he was opening his mouth to speak my phone went off again. I looked apologetically at the child who only had a few moments left before I sucked him dry. I grabbed the phone out my raincoat and glanced at the caller id. Alice, of course I sighed and answered.

"Bella don't you dare do it! Emmett is on his way. Imagine what Carlisle and Esme would think, and so soon after Jasper. Don't do this to them, don't do this to _you_. You have no idea what he is going to mean to this family. Leave right now. Emmett should be there by the time you get to your car. Hold your breath and go! Fight this Bella!"

I could feel the monster rattling its cage. I didn't want anyone coming for me. I wanted him, but Alice was right as she normally was. I cut off the raging inferno and stopped breathing. I could always try for another time. I had never felt this lust before, the true carnal vampire need of his blood.

"Bella!" Alice screamed as I dropped the phone back in my pocket.

I turned and ran.

I almost stopped though, when I heard his voice. It was perfect, whispering.

"_Bella_."


	2. Chapter 2

**I just heard Hurricane by PATD play on my phone while I was trying to study. Needless to say I've abandon studying for the time being so that I could write another chapter. **

**And yup I did change Isabella to Isabel for this story. That wasn't a typo**

**Ps: Some self loving in this chapter ;). This is a M rated story after all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight universe, if I did there would not be a Renesmee and the vampires would not be sparkly diamonds.**

**Edward**

_Bella._ Her name managed to incase her indescribable beauty. I wanted to twine my fingers through her chestnut curls and let them slip through my fingers. Her perfume was something I had never experienced before. She smelt like fall. Like apples, spice, and _home_. What the hell was wrong with me? I tugged on my hair.

"Edward? Hello," Connor snapped his fingers in front of my face, "dude what's wrong with you?"

I realized that I was still standing there in the middle of the chip aisle with two bags of chips on the floor in front of my feet.

"Huh? Oh I uh just dropped some chips." I bent over to pick them up and toss one of them in the cart.

Connor was still staring at me like I was balancing on my head. Did everything not stop when_ she_ came in? I supposed it was his job to make sure people just didn't leave things thrown all over the grocery store. I guess he had a right to his harassment.

"Okay," he strung the word out, like I was going to go cationic for a little while again. "Did you see that chick just run out of here? She must have been one of the Cullen's. Holy shit!"

I was going to punch him. I was going to hit him so hard that he would crack the floor when he fell on it.

"What?" I practically snarled.

How dare he talk about her like that? And what the hell is wrong with me? I didn't know anything besides her name.

"Is that what's got you all in a tizzy? Well if you got dibs on her I'll back off."

I sighed. Like anyone could have 'dibs' on her. If she didn't look like she was going to simultaneously choke me and climb me like a tree I would have attempted to be charming, maybe ask to play for her, something! As it was, I didn't have much experience with women and I knew I definitely didn't have a chance with _her_.

"No, no dibs. I just- have some respect!"

Connor laughed at me, of course.

"Okay Masen. Because you know soo much about the ladies."

"See you later Connor," I pushed the cart past him and into the next aisle. I could care less about getting groceries now though. I just wished I could get another glimpse of _Bella_. I could still smell her perfume just a little. I inhaled it like it would fill me lungs and make me whole. Just a few more minutes to feed my new obsession then I would remember who I am and how I could never be anything to her.

**Bella**

I sped through the automatic doors, breathing in the scent of the rain and letting it cleanse me. I snarled and launched myself when I smelt Emmett approach me. I could finally set the monster free. The only thing I could think about was concentrating on my kill. He was in there and I would not allow Emmett to get to him. He ran faster than human sight as he grabbed me mid-air and wrapped his burly arms around my waist. I thrashed in his arms and snapped at him as he towed me to my car and tossed me in the back seat. He leapt in and started the engine, burning rubber as he drove us away from Edward.

"Bella! How could you be so careless?" I was stunned momentarily. It wasn't normal for Emmett to be so serious about anything.

"What?"

Emmett sighed.

"Alice talked to us. She wanted us to know about some of the things she saw in a recent vision and I think you need to understand that harming Edward will harm all of us. Most importantly you. We have been together far too long as a family. You have been alone for too long Isabel. I can't tell you more than that." I didn't need him to tell me more. I knew, even as my bloodlust faded his face still stayed in my mind.

"I know," I whispered in the cool interior of my car, my throat still burned but I kept trying to push the need from my mind. I could do this! I could not hurt this beautiful _Edward_.

We arrived at the house faster than it took me to leave, though I had always been one of the slowest drivers. Emmett pulled into the driveway but made no move to get out. He knew that I had questions.

"How bad is it?" I was still whispering, even though I knew that they could hear me inside.

Emmett cringed. Shit, that bad.

"Well…" Not good. He's stalling. "Jasper and Rose are the worst, although I think you should just bite him and get it over with. I had a singer too, but I just took care of her and it wasn't a bother anymore. It wasn't my proudest moment by far, but it was the only solution." No, I couldn't. I wanted to, and could picture it clearly in my mind, but I _couldn't_.

"Jasper thinks that we should leave right now, that it isn't worth the risk of staying here, and since we've only been here for a few days it's not a big loss. Rose is, well, she's pretty upset. She's mad that she gets to finally start at college with you and work on another degree but that you ruined it. She doesn't like that Alice say him becoming a part of the family…shit!"

"What?! A part of our family. How? What the hell? How could she keep this from me?" I didn't wait for Emmett to respond. I stormed into the house amid another argument.

"How could you not tell me?" My voice bellowed through the house. Alice's big amber eyes looked at me. Of course she had already seen the result and whole argument so I'm sure she wasn't too upset.

"Bella, calm down. You know exactly why I can't tell you. I see a lot of different results. I see you killing him and him becoming one of us and him getting married to someone else." I tried not to hiss at his possible futures.

I wrapped my fist around a handful of curls and pulled. I couldn't do this. I couldn't stay here and either take him or watch him with someone else.

"Bella, you don't have to do this. Just stay here and work through this. It will all be okay. You'll see."

"No Alice, I just can't. I'm going down to see Peter and Char. I will be back, I think."

"You will be," Alice smirked. Stupid sister.

Esme looked pained.

"Whatever you need to do, you know that we will always welcome you back home." I grimaced. My mother always knew right where to hit. I was very close to Esme.

"Everything will be fine Isabel. Take this time to figure everything out. We will be here when you come back." I gave my father and creator a hug. I was always a daddy's girl, even when I was human. Carlisle and I had a special bond since I was his first "child" and second sired after Esme.

Alice handed a pre packed bag to me.

"Be safe. I love you," she pecked my cheek and handed me off.

"Make sure they do not give ya too hard of a time," Jasper whispered giving me a calming hug. I could always count on him to be democratic even while he was angry at my choices.

"Sorry sis, Rosie wouldn't stay to see goodbye, she's still pretty pissed," I shrugged, my younger sister was always a little more testy then the rest of the family and with good reason.

"Okay, love you. I will hopefully be home soon." Everyone nodded at me as I walked out the door I just came through mere minutes ago and tossed my bag in the back of Esme and Carlisle's car.

**Edward**

As I walked out to my car to put the groceries in the trunk I saw a gleaming white Panamera through the sprinkling of rain. Who could afford a car like that around here? I stared at for a few more moments, letting the rain soak through my thin jacket before I forced myself to walk away from the piece of art that others merely called a car. I could fantasize about that care almost as much as _her_.

I sped through the small town streets of Forks, the gears in the sedan shifting seamlessly beneath me. What I wouldn't give for a faster new car, specifically a Maybach…sigh. As I turned off the highway a Benz sped past me, I guess I would take that one too. The driver must have been in quite a hurry and ignoring the local police too.

As I pulled into the driveway the lights were still off in the house. I didn't imagine my parents would be home soon. I unloaded the groceries and made myself a quick sandwich, popping the tab off of a pop before plopping on the coach. I enjoyed the squishing my soaked clothes made on the nice microfiber couch before finally pulling myself up to take a shower. I tossed my pop in the recycling and my sandwich plate in the dishwasher.

Since I was an only child I had the privilege of my own shower which I planned on really enjoying today. I could still see her in my mind, here butterscotch eyes and her long dark eyelashes. I could picture myself winding my hands around her curls. I gasped as I wrapped my hands around myself in the shower.

Groaning I stroked faster, imagining her luscious pink lips wrapped around me while she was on her knees. I pictured myself shedding her clothes and placing my lips around her nipples, first sucking softly then harder as she moaned and sighed my name.

I came fast in hard, shooting spurts down the shower drain. I laid my head against the tiles, letting the hot water beat down and clean the scent of my fantasy away. I twisted the water off, wrapping a thick towel around myself.

Slipping on a pair of sweatpants I walked back downstairs to my baby, the Steinway called to me from upstairs. Thankfully my great-great grandparents passed it down to me otherwise I don't think my parents would have bought one.

I started playing for _her_, letting my infatuation lead my fingertips. I felt anguish knowing that she could never be mine. She was too good for anyone who resided in Forks. I let something I refused to name lead my hands to play a sugary sweet melody. The notes drifted into a bittersweet hum as I imagined what it would be like to be with Bella.

"Beautiful baby," I nearly jumped out of my skin hearing my mom speak at the doorway of the den. My dad has his arm wrapped around her waist and she was leaning on him, resting her head on his chest.

"I uh thanks." What time was it?

"You're up awfully late, everything okay?" Bless my mom, but the last thing I wanted to do was talk about Bella. I wanted to keep her my secret.

"Fine, just, you know. I'm a teenager, I'm supposed to be broody and emotional," I deadpanned.

"Edward, you have never been a teenager. You have always been more mature than any other seventeen year old I have ever met." My dad looked at me like he knew my secret. I didn't doubt he did, I was closer to my father than anyone else.

"Thanks Dad."

"So Edward, what was that song? It was exquisite," my mother unlatched from my father and came to sit next to me on the bench. I scooted over to my left and she wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Just something I thought of. Was it okay," she gave me an odd look.

"Who is she?"

"Uh…who is who?" I tried to look confused. My mother just gave me "the look" where she knows that I'm lying.

"Don't you lie to me Edward Anthony." I sighed.

"Just a muse mother." She shook her head, bent down and placed a kiss on my forehead and stood up from the bench.

"Okay, well I am going to head to bed. We'll see you in the morning for family breakfast?" I nodded and went back to organizing my sheets. I tried to write down all the notes I remembered, occasionally having to play a few.

I went to bed before the sun came up, luckily "breakfast" meant lunch at the diner. My parents liked to enjoy weekend mornings in bed. Yuck.

I dreamt of the angel with the chestnut curls and golden eyes. I dreamt she had wings and a halo and loved to sit on my lap while I played her lullaby.


End file.
